Fairy Tail 2
by All Knowing 1
Summary: Fairy Tail gets visited by 2 new wizards. But who are they and why did they come? The Master doesn't seem surprised though. OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to try writing a Fairy Tail fanfic. This takes place after Edolas but before the S-class mage exam. Please tell me if you like it and if you want me to continue. All reviews are accepted! Enjoy! **

It was an ordinary day in the mages guild known as Fairy Tail. Mirajane was serving drinks while ignoring the more hopeful members' attempts to hit on her. Cana sat on a table, drinking with five of her new "boyfriends." Elfman was loudly lecturing Jet and Droy on the proper way to "be a man." Lucy sat with Levi, discussing the progression of Lucy's book. Natsu and Grey were both out on missions; therefore there was relative peace in the guild.

All heads turned as the door burst open. Two figures stood in the doorway. As they entered, they came into focus. The elder was a girl with long, dark blue hair that reached her waist and blue-green eyes. She wore a light blue no-sleeve top and black pants. She also had two blue bracelets on. She carried a large green bag over one arm and was looking around the bar. She looked to be about Ezra's age. The other was male, and much shorter and younger than the girl. He had shaggy blond hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a black vest over a green shirt with black swirl patterns. He wore black pants and had a chain around his neck. Whatever hung from it was hidden from sight under his shirt.

The girl walked up to the bar and gave a small smile to Mirajane. "Excuse me," she said in a polite tone, "but could you tell me where the Master is?"

Mirajane smiled back. "I'm sorry," she replied, "but he is not here right now. Can I help you?"

"First, who are you?" Ezra demanded, descending from the second floor.

"I'm Lea," the girl said, unruffled by Ezra's tone. "This is Ry. We're mages."

"Mages? From what guild?" came a question from one of the guild members.

"None. Ry and I are freelance mages."

"Then why do you want to see the Master?" Ezra questioned, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"We want permission to take quests posted on your board. Also, we wanted to visit Fairy Tail for a bit. You know, to see if the stories told about you are true," Lea answered her.

"Only the Master can decide that."

Lea nodded in agreement. "I realize that. But, until he returns, will this work for you to trust we are who we say? That we are safe to allow to stay around until the Master can make his decision?" Lea held a letter up to Ezra.

Opening the letter, Ezra quickly looked it over. It was what Lisa had claimed, confirming that they were who they claimed and were freelancers. The important part was the signature at the bottom read _Jura_ and was stamped with the Lamia Scale sign.

"We've done some work for Lamia Scale," Lea responded to Ezra's unspoken question. "I trust that suffices for now?" at Ezra's nod, Lea went up to Mirajane.

"Could you fetch me a drink please? Water, I don't drink alcohol."

Mirajane nodded as the sound of Cana fainting, and thus falling off the table, sounded through the guild. Obviously, she couldn't believe there was someone who didn't like alcohol.

Through the next few days, the guild members grew used to the two mages among them. The Master had returned and, after a quick talk with Lea, agreed to let the pair visit the guild and accept jobs, as long as they cleared the jobs with him first. He also had told everyone that they could take high-level jobs, since Lea was an S-class mage.

The relative peace ended the next day as Natsu burst through the door with his yell of "I'm Back!" Happy naturally confirmed this with "Aye!"

Seconds later, grey walked through the door, in nothing but his boxers. "Grey, your clothes..." a guild member mentioned.

Meanwhile, Lea had turned to stare at them. So had her companion, Ry. He had spoken little in the few days that had been there, and only to Lea. The only thing anyone had noticed was he called Lea "Sister", though it didn't look they were truly related.

"Who are you two?" came Natsu's naturally loud question as he noticed the newcomers.

"Their visiting freelancers," Lucy answered, apparently used to Natsu's personality.

"Fight me!" Natsu yelled to Lea.

"Um,.. Natsu? She is an S-class mage," Lucy captioned.

"Even better!"

Lea sighed, "I would advise against it. But if you seriously wish to spar, I will, but on one condition. I want Lucy to fight Ry. Do we have a deal?"

"Definitely!" Natsu agreed over Lucy's protests.

Lea smiled, as if she knew something the other's didn't, and was about to spring it on them.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize to anyone who was reading this story. After not updating for a long time, I realized that I didn't like the way I had started this story. I'm going to be deleting it. I WILL write another story in the same section eventually, which may or may not feature some characters from this story. Sorry!

-All Knowing One


End file.
